Shaoran es ¿¿¿Niñero?
by SakuStar
Summary: Por no tener suficientes responsablidades, a Shaoran lo mandan a cuidar a una niña de escazos 9 años, llamada Reika Kinomoto, pero lo que no esperaba, era que tenía que lidiar con esta y que su nuevo trabajo tuviera una hermana tan hermosa y...deseable..
1. Mi gran trabajo

"Shaoran es Niñero"

"_**Shaoran es... ¿¿Niñero??"**_

**_Capítulo 1: Mi gran trabajo_**

En una oficina se encontraban dos hombres de cabello castaño claro y ojos ámbar, pero no había ningún ruido o sonido en aquella oficina, lo único que se lograba escuchar era el _tic tac_ del reloj. Ambos hombres, (uno de 40 años y el otro de 19 años) se miraban fijamente a los ojos, formando una atmósfera bastante fría y silenciosa. El mayor de los dos hombres, ya un poco harto de que su hijo no quisiera decir ninguna palabra del acontecimiento que hace alguna horas atrás sucedió, decidió comenzar el a hablar.

Hijo, creo que ya debes saber la razón, por la cual estas acá, ¿o me equivoco?- dice Hien Li mirando a su hijo con una expresión seria.

Papá, si vas a empezar a decirme el famoso discurso de que como se te ocurrió hacer tal barbaridad, mejor guárdatelo para otra ocasión- respondió Shaoran con bastante simpleza.

Pero como quieres que no te de ese famoso discurso si acabas de destrozar el laboratorio de la universidad- dice Hien empezando a perder su paciencia.

Papá, te lo repetiré ahora y cien veces más si quieres, fue el otro tipo que empezó a decir puras cosas fueras de tono de mi madre, y como no pude permitir eso…- dice shaoran recordando lo sucedido hace exactamente 2 horas atrás.

Lo golpeaste y empezaron una pelea, la cual como consecuencia tuvo que destrozaran el laboratorio- dice hien logrando calmarse- shaoran, no me enojaría si esta fuera la primera o segunda vez que pasara esto, pero esto viene pasando desde los 12 años, esto no puede seguir así- dice hien mirando directamente a los ojos de su hijo.

Pero papá, no puedo permitir que hable así de mamá- le contesta shaoran.

Si, ya se, y esta bien que la defiendas, pero esto se viene repitiendo desde la muerte de tu madre- añadió hien- sin embargo, quiero que ya empieces a tomar responsabilidades, no quiero que mi hijo este toda la vida de luto por la muerte de su madre, yo quiero que dentro de un tiempo más tu tomes las riendas de "Li Company", por eso he decidido que, mientras estudies tengas un trabajo, para que poco a poco vayas tomando responsabilidades, hasta que puedas llegar a ser jefe de esta compañía- termina diciendo Hien algo cansado por el discurso que le dio a su hijo.

Bueno, si eso deseas, mañana comenzaré a buscar trabajo- dice shaoran levantándose del asiento para irse.

No te molestes en hacerlo, ya he escogido un trabajo para ti, creo que será el apropiado para ti, como para comenzar y si quieres después puedes cambiar de trabajo, pero como mínimo debes trabajar tres meses allí- añadió hien.

Esta bien, ¿cuándo empiezo?- dice shaoran después de suspirar.

Mañana a las cinco de la tarde hasta las ocho de la noche, a ya se me olvidaba, toma la dirección, y yo que tu me acuesto temprano, necesitarás las energías, si o si la necesitarás- dijo hien, aunque lo último para si mismo, shaoran estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta, cuando se acordó de un pequeño y gran detalle.

Papá, y ¿cuál va hacer mi trabajo?- preguntó shaoran asomando la cabeza en la oficina.

Ser…… niñero de una niña de 9 años- dijo hien con una sonrisa maléfica en la cara, pensando en lo divertido que sería ver a shaoran en un trabajo como ese, y es que no todos lo días se veía a un joven de 19 años trabajar como niñero.

Pero para shaoran esta respuesta, fue como si el Apocalipsis hubiese llegado a la Tierra, pero no sabía lo que sucedería en esos tres meses cuidando a una niña de 9 años.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-Al día siguiente/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Eran exactamente las tres con cincuenta y ocho minutos en el reloj de un joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos de color ámbar que derrite a cualquier mujer con sólo lanzar una mirada, medía 1.70 y para más era el joven más atractivo de su universidad y al mismo tiempo el más rebelde. Este joven se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de una normal casa blanca; el joven, llamado shaoran intentaba pensar en posibilidades, las cuales les podrían servir en ese instante; llegó a dos opciones, la 1º tocar el timbre de la casa y empezar (como tenía que ser) el trabajo que su padre le había dado, o la 2º opción era irse a otro lugar y decirle a su padre que si había ido a su trabajo, pero como bien dice el dicho _"más rápido se pilla a un mentiroso que un ladrón"_, (o algo así era el dicho), así que sin pensarlo más de dos veces optó por la primera opción.

Al tocar el timbre, oyó una voz por dentro que decía _"Ya voy"_, así que espero unos pares de segundos (los cuales se le hicieron eternos) para que vinieran a abrirle la puerta.

Hola, vengo porque tengo que cuidar a una niña de 9 años y – no pudo terminar de hablar shaoran, ya que lo interrumpieron.

Ah, si tú debes ser shaoran ¿cierto?- pregunto una señora como de unos 36 años- bueno pasa, siéntete como en tu casa, por cierto me llamo Nadeshiko- le dice la señora dejándolo pasar.

Shaoran li- dice shaoran cuando ya había entrado a la casa.

Bueno, mira tengo dos hijas, tú cuidarás a Reika, no te va a causar mayor problema, sólo tienes que observarla y ayudarla si sólo es necesario en las tareas, especialmente en las de lenguaje, ¿esta bien?- pregunta Nadeshiko, para ver si todo había quedado claro.

Si, no hay ningún problema- dice shaoran, pero por dentro se quería morir, lenguaje había sido su peor asignatura en el colegio, no es que le fuera mal, si no que le costaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el género literario.

Que bueno, mira yo salgo del trabajo a las 7:30 y estaré acá más o menos como a las 8, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir, adiós hijas, adiós Li- se despidió nadeshiko y escuchando las dos voces de su hija despidiéndola.

¿Tú eres mi niñero?- preguntó una voz muy tierna.

Si, ¿tú debes ser Reika o me equivoco?- dice shaoran, con un mar de lágrimas por dentro, ya que no le había gustado nada que lo llamaran niñero.

Si y tu Shaoran- dice Reika, viendo como shaoran sólo asentía.

En eso se escucha un ruido proveniente de las escaleras, shaoran levanta la cabeza para ver que era el causante de ese molestoso ruido, pero se arrepintió de haber pensado molestoso, porque lo que veía era lo más agradable que le había pasado, veía a una joven de cabello corto, ojos esmeralda, no debería medir más de 1.65 y una sonrisa encantadora, pero o que más lo dejó en las nubes fue al escucharse voz tan melodiosa.

Reika, ¿haz visto mi lapicera negra?, es que necesito pasar en limpio unos cuadernos- dice la joven, recién dándose cuenta de la presencia del joven- ¡Hola!, ¿tú debes ser el que va a cuidar a mi hermano cierto?- le preguntó la joven viendo como el joven asentía- y ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó nuevamente la joven.

Shaoran y ¿usted bella dama?- preguntó shaoran bastante embobado.

Sakura- responde la ojiverde dándole la mano a shaoran.

El nombre que me cautiva- termina diciendo shaoran dándole un beso en la mano a sakura, haciendo sonrojar a esta y más aún cuando se da cuenta que shaoran la mira directamente a los ojos sin soltarle la mano.

MPH (sonido de la garganta), disculpen por interrumpirlo pero me siento algo incómoda con la situación- dice Reika arruinando todo lo mágico que había en la casa.

No…no interrumpes nada Reika, y ¿haz visto mi lapicera negra?- intenta cambiar de tema sakura.

Si está en mi habitación, en el escritorio- le dice Reika apuntando hacia su pieza.

Gracias Rei- dice sakura subiendo las escaleras, pero de repente sakura se da vuelta y dice- fue un gusto conocerte Li.

Shaoran- le dice el joven.

OK, entonces fue un gusto conocerte Shaoran- dice sakura terminando de subir las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano.

Igualmente…Sakura- dice shaoran siguiéndola con la mirada.

Después de esta pequeña presentación, que fue interrumpida por Reika, shaoran estaba considerando que no tan malo trabajar ahí, claro no todo sería tan malo si es que siempre se encuentra Sakura en casa.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Hola!, aquí les traigo otro fic,**

**Este se me ocurrió en una de esos**

**Ataques de inspiraciones que me**

**Vienen en los fines de semana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo,**

**Y aún más espero reviews para saber**

**Sus comentarios, críticas, etc….**

**Atte. Se despide**

**SakuStar**


	2. Reika igual a demonio andante

Capítulo Anterior

**Capítulo Anterior**

_Gracias Rei- dice sakura subiendo las escaleras, pero de repente sakura se da vuelta y dice- fue un gusto conocerte Li._

_Shaoran- le dice el joven._

_OK, entonces fue un gusto conocerte Shaoran- dice sakura terminando de subir las escaleras y dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermano._

_Igualmente…Sakura- dice shaoran siguiéndola con la mirada._

_Después de esta pequeña presentación, que fue interrumpida por Reika, shaoran estaba considerando que no tan malo trabajar ahí, claro no todo sería tan malo si es que siempre se encuentra Sakura en casa._

**Capítulo 2: Reika igual a demonio andante con sentimientos**

Reika al ver todo lo sucedido con su nuevo "niñero" y su hermana, decidió de que por fin era tiempo de realizar su plan, el cual había esperado por un tiempo, pero hoy día había dado la señal para poder empezarlo; el plan consistía en su primera parte en encontrar al hombre adecuado para su hermana, el cual ya estaba listo, pero todavía tenía algunas dudas, pero eso lo comprobaría más adelante, ahora venía la parte más difícil del plan, pero todo dependía del primer paso, si es que estaba en lo correcto, el segundo paso sería juntar a los tortolitos, y la última parte trataba de… de… bueno más tarde lo vería, pero si el plan era todo un éxito, más tarde le cobraría el favor a su hermana, y quizás con algunos intereses incluidos.

Reika hacía todo esto por su hermana, por una simple razón, porque el año pasado, cuando su hermana contaba con tan sólo 17 años, su antiguo novio estuvo apunto de… ¿cómo era la palabra que le había dicho su madre?... ¡así! Era que estuvo apunto de abusar de ella, pero Reika no entendió nada de lo que le explico su madre, y solamente recordaba que le había dicho "cuando seas más grande lo entenderás", pero como eran tan complicados los adultos según Reika, y aunque en temas de amor fuera una total especialista con tan sólo 9 años, no entendió nada de lo que le dijo su madre, pero volviendo al tema de su hermana, Reika desde ese incidente, comenzó a alejar a cualquier joven que quisiera estar con su hermana, aunque sakura le digiera de que todo estaba bien y que ya lo había superado, pero reika aún veía algo de temor en los ojos de sakura, en el momento de que algún joven tan sólo se le acercara, pero el temor pareció haberse esfumado de los ojos de su hermana al ver por primera vez a su nuevo niñero, es decir a… Shaoran Li.

Shaoran que todavía estaba embobado, de repente se acuerda de que estaba en pleno trabajo y que debía mantener una imagen, y que tenía que cuidar de la pequeña reika, este se agacha para quedar del mismo porte que la pequeña y…

"Bueno, mejor comenzamos a hacer los deberes escolares"- dice shaoran, intentando sonar lo más simpático posible.

"Esta bien, pero antes de eso tendremos que aclarar algunos puntos"- dice reika bastante seria y cruzándose las manos.

"Y ¿cuales puntos serían señorita Kinomoto?"- dice shaoran, levantándose y colocándose lo más serio posible, ya que la pequeña reika así lo quiso.

"Punto 1: debes tener bien claro que tú eres mi niñero, no el de mi hermana"- dice reika mirando a shaoran directamente a los ojos.

"Haber pequeña, yo sé perfectamente cual es mi trabajo, y ese es cuidarte a ti"- dice shaoran, mirándola también directamente a los ojos- "aunque también podría cuidar a tu hermana sin ningún problema"- shaoran dice esto último susurrando, mirando hacia la habitación donde se encontraba sakura.

"te he escuchado perfectamente"- le dice reika suspirando para tomar un poco de aire- "Punto 2: mi hermana es lo suficientemente grande para cuidarse ella sola, así que sólo preocúpate de cuidarme y ayudare a mí"- termina diciendo reika.

"OK"- dice shaoran, con una voz de derrotado, si o si, esta niña llegaba a dar miedo cuando se trataba de su hermana.

"Punto 3: si algún día yo esté libre de mis deberes escolares, tú me llevarás al parque, o me tendrás que entretener; apenas soy una niña de 9 años y cuado grande quiero tener bonitos recuerdos de mi infancia ¿quedó claro?"- añadió reika posando sus manos en sus todavía no desarrolladas caderas.

"Todo claro mi señoría, y ¿algún punto más que deba recordar?"- dice shaoran harto, si no fuera pequeña y una mujer, ya le habría dicho unas cuantas palabras que la dejarían en su lugar.

"Si y la más importante, si no sigues el punto 1 y 2, yo misma me encargaré de que te acuerdes de mi nombre completo en todos los idiomas posibles"- dice reika, todo esto lo hacía para ver si su niñero pasaba la prueba de fuego, porque si no era así, haría lo mismo que le había hecho con los anteriores jóvenes, que era decirle un par de cosas y uno que otro "pequeño" golpecito y listo.

"No te preocupes, yo sólo vengo acá a trabajar, pero te digo algo"- dice shaoran haciendo una señal para reika se acercara- "no me amenaces en no acercarme a tu hermana, yo sólo quiero conocerla, quiero saber que es lo que la hace más especial que al resto"- al terminar de decir esto reika queda bastante impresionada, ya que cuando los jóvenes se acercaban a su hermana y ella trataba de "protegerla", siempre terminaban diciendo que sólo la quería para divertirse un rato, pero como reika no entendía lo que le decían, sólo le hacía caso a su sexto sentido que le decía que lo que tramaban era muy, pero muy malo.

"tú…tú eres distinto…, mejor ayúdame hacer mi tarea"- termina diciendo reika, pero shaoran la interrumpe.

"¿qué quieres decir con eso?"- pregunta shaoran bastante confundido.

"en algún tiempo lo sabrás, sólo espera"- dice reika yéndose a su habitación junto a shaoran.

Al llegar a la pieza, reika le dice a shaoran de que la única tarea faltante era la de lenguaje, cosa que dejo prácticamente paralizado a shaoran, es que no podía creer que en su primer día de trabajo, tenía la mala suerte de ayudar a reika justo en una tarea de lenguaje. Reika al explicarlo lo que tenía que hacer a shaoran y que le explicara mejor el contenido, ya que cuando la profesora explicaba, para reika era que le estuvieran hablando en otro idioma que ni siquiera conocía; shaoran al leer un poco la materia de reika, para "intentar" ayudarla con su tarea, no pudo entender nada dejando a la pobre reika más confundida de lo que ya estaba, porque shaoran en su intento de ayuda empezó a inventar de porque era eso y porque pasaba, pero los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza de reika eran: "1º nunca cometan el error de que Li Shaoran le ayude en su tarea de lenguaje y 2º que Shaoran se muere de hambre siendo profesor de lenguaje".

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ Después de haber salido del duro trabajo/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Shaoran se dirigía a su casa, caminando lentamente porque con esa pequeña de tan sólo 9 años quedabas agotado, esa niña además de tener a veces un carácter que intimidaba, podía llegar a convertirse en la niña más adorable del planeta, claro ejemplo era cuando su madre Nadeshiko llegaba a la casa y la abrazaba de la manera más tierna posible, pero al fin y al cabo era una buena niña con muchas energías y que tenía muchas de reserva. Shaoran al ir caminando se acuerda que justamente ese día lo había hecho jugar, con algo que jamás imaginó haber jugado cuando él era niño y menos a esta edad.

Flash Back

_Después de haber terminado reika haciendo sola la tarea de lenguaje, le pide a shaoran que si podía jugar a su juego favorito, ya que su hermana estaba estudiando, y cuando su hermana estudia es mejor no molestarla, porque al estar tan concentrada la hacían perder el ritmo del estudio y se enojaba de una manera, que hasta el mismo diablo le temía._

"_Shaoran ¿podríamos jugar a algo?, es que ya terminé de hacer la tarea y ¿jugarías conmigo?"- preguntó reika haciendo los ojos de cachorrito abandonado esperando que lo adopten._

"_Mmm, nose, déjame pensarlo"-dice shaoran haciéndolo apropósito, pero al ver la cara que le ponía reika no pudo resistir a decirle que sí._

"_Entonces toma"- dice reika pasándole una muñeca- "yo ocuparé a Noelia y tú a Pamela"- le dice reika preparando el juego._

"_¿para qué quieres que ocupe este muñeca?- dice shaoran mirando fijamente a __Pamela__- "No, tu no harías es, tú no serías tan mala conmigo cierto?"- dice shaoran al ver la cara maléfica de reika._

"_Si shaoran, estás en lo correcto, y es que jugaremos a las…… __muñecas"__- dice reika soltando una risa maléfica._

_Ya llevaban más de 10 minutos jugando a las muñecas y a tomar el té con ellas, shaoran al principio se sentía bastante incómodo jugando a eso, y es que, ¡qué hombre de 19 años podría estar jugando a tomar el té!, pero los siguientes 5 minutos, ya se veía a un shaoran bastante cómodo jugando a las muñecas en eso…_

"_Rei, voy a comprar al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, así que si llama mamá, dile que fui a comprar"- dice sakura abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente, dejando a un shaoran bastante avergonzado- "veo que ambos la están asando bien tomando el té"- dice sakura viendo a shaoran con una ¿peluca?, si es que después de que shaoran se acostumbrara a jugar, dejó que reika le pusiera una peluca rubia y una que otra pulsera._

"_Si saku, yo le digo a mamá, y OIE, ¿cierto que shaoran se ve tan linda con la peluca y la pulsera?"- pregunta reika haciendo sonrojar bastante a shaoran._

"_Si se ve bastante…¿linda? con lo que le colocaste Rei, bueno yo me voy"- dijo sakura dejando a shaoran, con un trauma psicológico con las pelucas rubias (N/A ahora tiene un trauma, porque la mujer más linda que había visto e toda su vista, lo que jugando al té con una niña de 9 años y prácticamente vestido de mujer)_

Fin Flash Back

Después de haber recordado ese suceso que lo dejará traumado de por vida, por fin llegó a la puerta de su casa, al tocar e timbre se oye una voz muy conocida para él, que iba rápidamente a abrirle la puerta, y cuando la abren, algo lo empuja directamente al suelo, y es que su prime Meiling había ido a visitarlo.

Después de ese gran saludo por parte de su prima, que lo dejó con un chichón en la cabeza, se sentó en el living de su casa junto a su prima y al frente de ellos Hien Li.

"Shaoran, ¿cómo te fue en tu 1º día de trabajo, fue duro?"- preguntó el papá de shaoran con una sonrisa.

"Bien, no fue muy cansado"- dice shaoran, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de o cansado que estaba.

"Me alegro por ti shaoran, y ¿cómo es la pequeña?"- pregunta Meiling, esperando con muchas ansias una respuesta.

"Encantadora, tiene un cráter _muy_ especial, pero sobretodo es_ bastante _tranquila"- respondió shaoran, diciendo estas pequeñas mentiritas sólo para quedar bien en frente de su padre, pero lo que él no sabía es que su padre ya sabía todo sobre la familia Kinomoto, porque ya tenía algo planeado para su hijo, que incluía a la familia Kinomoto.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡¡Hola!!**

**Quería agradecer a las que me dejaron reviews haciéndome sus comentarios y sugerencias que son muy valiosos para mí :D**

**Bueno, acá no quise colocar romanticismo entre sakura y shaoran, por la razón de que conozcan más la personalidad de Reika y que trama, pero les prometo que el próximo habrá un ****casi beso**** por parte de sakura y shaoran.**

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios.**

**Atte.**

**SakuStar**


	3. Dejando fluir los sentimientos

Capítulo Anterior…

Capítulo Anterior…

"_Shaoran, ¿cómo te fue en tu 1º día de trabajo, fue duro?"- preguntó el papá de shaoran con una sonrisa._

"_Bien, no fue muy cansado"- dice shaoran, pero por dentro estaba que se moría de o cansado que estaba._

"_Me alegro por ti shaoran, y ¿cómo es la pequeña?"- pregunta Meiling, esperando con muchas ansias una respuesta._

"_Encantadora, tiene un cráter __muy__ especial, pero sobretodo es__ bastante __tranquila"- respondió shaoran, diciendo estas __pequeñas__ mentiritas sólo para quedar bien en frente de su padre, pero lo que él no sabía es que su padre ya sabía todo sobre la familia Kinomoto, porque ya tenía algo planeado para su hijo, que incluía a la familia Kinomoto._

**Capítulo 3: Dejando fluir los sentimientos**

A la mañana siguiente…

En la casa de Reika, exactamente a las 7:35 AM, se empezaron a escuchar gritos en toda la casa, y es que ninguna de las dos hijas de Nadeshico, habían sacado la puntualidad de su padre fallecido, entonces en conclusión, esto era algo normal de lunes a viernes, y no podía creer que su hija mayor, ya con 18 años, no hubiera podido superar ese defecto.

Hola mamá- dice reika siendo la primera de las dos hijas, en llegar a desayunar.

Hola Rei, ¿y tu hermana?- pregunta la madre observando las escaleras de la casa, donde se ve un bulto, que al ir corriendo, tropieza, y cae rodando por las escaleras, dándose un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera.

Aquí estoy mamá- dice Sakura sobándose la parte adolorida, por el impacto al caer de las escaleras.

Bueno, váyanse apurando, no quiero que se acostumbren a llegar tarde toda la vida- dice la madre de reika y Sakura- aunque eso me sea imposible de lograr- diciendo esto último en susurro.

Yo ya me voy- dicen al unísono Sakura y reika.

Adiós- dice nadeschico, mirando el camino de humo que dejaron sus hijas al salir corriendo.

Reika y Sakura al salir de su casa, sus caminos se separan, yéndose reika a la derecha y Sakura por la izquierda.

Mientras Shaoran…

Como siempre iba caminando de lo más normal, como siempre sale a la hora correcta, no tiene el mismo problema que las hermanas Kinomoto.

Al llegar a la Universidad, se encuentra con Eriol, su mejor amigo, desde que tenía memoria, pero este venía acompañado, de una joven de pelo negro, bastante largo, pero bastante reluciente, con unos ojos violetas.

Buenos días Eriol, Buenos días…- se quedó callado al no saber el nombre de la joven.

Daidouji, Tomoyo Daidouji – Dice Tomoyo saludando con una sonrisa a Shaoran.

Buenos días Shaoran, bueno te presento a mi novia- dice Eriol mostrando a Tomoyo.

Es ella de quien me has hablando más de mil maravillas- duda un poco shaoran.

Sí- dice Eriol sonrojado.

Y desde cuando…- iba preguntar shaoran, pero para la buena suerte de Eriol tocán el timbre dándo la hora de comienzo en la universidad, lo que hizo que tomoyo, saliera de las garras de su novio, y se fuera directo a su clase.

En el receso…

Shaoran, ¿por qué no vamos a la cafetería a comer algo rápido? Y de paso me dices como te fue ayer en tu trabajo- dice Eriol con una sonrisa en la cara.

OK, pero apurémonos, porque o sino no vamos a encontrar mesas- dice shaoran señalando a la cafetería que se iba llenando poco a poco.

Al llegar a la cafetería, pedir ago para comer, y prácticamente buscar como locos la salida de un laberinto, de la fila que se encontraba para pedir algo para comer, y para algo de su buena suerte, encontraron a la vista, una mesa para sentarse y comer tranquilamente.

Eriol, lo que te diga me lo vas a tener que recordar hasta que salgamos de la universidad- dice shaoran sentado en la silla.

¿qué cosa?- pregunta erial bastante intrigado por la cara de su amigo.

recuérdame, que nunca más debemos venir a comer algo "rápido", a este lugar- dice shaoran señalando a toda la cafetería, lo que causó la risa de erial.

Bueno, ahora cuéntame de que se trata tu trabajo, ¿cómo es?, lo quiero saber todo- dice eriol, mirando seriamente a shaoran.

OK, bueno trabajo como…… niñero- dice shaoran bastante avergonzado.

¡Niñero!, Waugh, esto es increíble- dice eriol, con los ojos saltones.

A la otra díselo a todo el mundo- dice shaoran, dándole una mirada asesina a eriol.

Es que me sorprende, tú el gran SHAORAN LI, trabajando como niñero, es bastante impresionante, sólo dame tiempo para acostumbrarme- dice eriol, aguantándose la risa.

Bueno, y como soy Niñero, tengo que cuidar a una niña de nueve años, es simpática y todo lo que quieras, pero con respecto a su hermana, es todo lo contrario, se llega a convertir en un monstruo, si me hizo prometerle que cumpliría las reglas que me dijo al pie de la letra- dice shaoran, con un tic nervioso.

Jajajajaja, quien hubiera imaginado a shaoran li, siendo controlado por una niña de nueve años- dice eriol soltando una carcajada- y bueno, ¿cómo es su hermana?, debe ser bastante bonita, como para que te llegue a controlar ella- dice eriol.

Ella es… un ángel, es hermosa, pero lo más hermoso son sus ojos verdes, no tengo más palabras como para describirla- dice shaoran hipnotizado.

OH, si no te conociera, diría que estás enamorado amigo- dice eriol dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a shaoran.

Jajaja, que gracioso- dice shaoran sarcásticamente.

Mientras con Reika…

Reika se encontraba en medio de la clase de lenguaje, donde estaba apunto de quedarse dormida, pero gracias a su amiga que la despertó cinco minutos antes, de que la profesora llamara su atención, y le mandara a llamar a el apoderado.

Intenta quedarte despierta los últimos quince minutos de clases que quedan- dijo Megumi,(que era la mejor amiga) bastante bajito, para que sólo reika la escuchara.

Haré todo lo que pueda- dice Reika, saliendo de su letargo sueño, en eso oye que la profesora la llama.

Señorita Kinomoto, vaya a realizar el ejercicio de la pizarra, por favor- dice la profesora seriamente.

Reika, se levanta de su asiento, y va hacia la pizarra, al ver los jeroglíficos en ellas, su mente quedó en blando, todo gracias a su niñero, por hacer el intento de explicarle algo que ni siquiera el entendía.

Señorita Kinomoto, ¿va a realizar el ejercicio, el cual acabo de explicar?- dice la profesora co el seño fruncido.

Eh… bueno… lo que pasa… es que…- intenta excusarse reika.

lo que pasa es que usted señorita, no colocó atención a la explicación, o ¿cree que no me di cuenta de que se durmió toda la hora?- dice la profesora.

Yo…lo siento señorita- dice apenada reika, yéndose a su asiento.

Al llegar a su casa reika, esta sólo llega a tirarse a su cama, como eran recién las 2:30 PM, y su hermana iba a llegar como en una hora más de la universidad, decidió primero cambiarse de ropa, y ver tele, pero como hoy la suerte no andaba de su lado, en la programación de esa hora, no había nada bueno que ver, así que saco sus juguetes y comenzó a jugar.

Al pasar una hora y quince minutos, escuchó que la puerta se abría, al ver que era su hermana, corrió a saludarla, pero al parecer esta andaba apurada.

Hola Sakura- dice reika, mostrándole una gran sonrisa a su hermana.

Hola rei- dice Sakura corriendo a su pieza.

¿estás apurada?- pregunta reika a Sakura.

Sí, lo que pasa es que tengo que ir a la casa de Tomoyo a estudiar matemáticas- dice Sakura- si vine para colocarme algo cómodo y para comer algo- dice Sakura bajando las escaleras (había ido a dejar las cosas), y se fue directo al refrigerador, y se sirvió un poco de fideos que habían en la nevera.

OK, yo voy a estar en mi pieza- dice reika, en eso se oye el timbre, reika va a abrir la puerta y se encuentra con shaoran.

Llegaste temprano- dice reika, mirándolo raro.

Lo que pasa, es que no tenía nada que hacer y me vine antes- dice shaoran mirando a reika- hola Sakura- dice shaoran viendo a Sakura comer un pequeño plato de fideos.

Hola shaoran- dice Sakura, y como acababa de terminar su plato (N/A que rápida), subió rápidamente a su cuarto. Al terminar de cambiarse bajó con sus cosas, y al ver que le faltaba un pequeño cuaderno, subió a buscarlo como loca a su pieza.

¿qué le pasa a tu hermana?- dice shaoran mirando todo lo que hacía Sakura en unos pequeño minutos.

lo que pasa es que tiene que ir donde una amiga a estudiar- dice reika sin tomarle mucha importancia- mira, vamos un rato al jardín, te quiero mostrar algo- dice reika arrastrando a shaoran al jardín, y mostrarle una mariposa bastante pequeña y linda, al ver esto shaoran, muestra su lado tierno con reika, lo que dejó bastante sorprendida a esta.

Shaoran, ¿me podrías ir a buscar a mi pieza una pelota amarilla?, por favor- dice reika con ojos de cachorrito.

Esta bien, pero después de jugar un rato, a estudiar- dice shaoran, recibiendo el asentimiento de reika.

Al llegar a la pieza de reika, escucha varios ruidos, abre la puerta y encuentra a Sakura buscando como loca algo, y dejando un desorden atroz.

Sakura, ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?- dice shaoran, viendo todo lo que tiraba Sakura al suelo.

Si, por favor, busco un cuaderno rosado, que tiene una mariposa, debe estar por aquí- dice Sakura bastante desesperada, shaoran comienza a ayudarla, y a los pocos minutos después lo encuentra.

Es este- dice shaoran ya de pie, y al ver como Sakura se levanta y asiente, va hacia ella, pero como había de todo en el suelo, piso la pelota que reika lo había mandado a buscar, y cae encima de Sakura.

Al quedar sus cuerpos bastante cerca del otro, no pudieron evitar mirarse intensamente a los ojos, shaoran perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Sakura, y Sakura perdiéndose en los ojos café chocolate de shaoran; shaoran, al verse en como estaba con Sakura, intenta pararse, pero cae de nuevo.

Lo siento- dice shaoran bastante sonrojado, mirando fijamente a shaoran.

No importa- dice Sakura, que se encontraba en el mismo estado de shaoran.

Nuevamente se miran intensamente a los ojos, pero esta vez, como si alguno de los dos tuviera un imán, empezaron a acercarse, sólo quedaban cinco centímetros que los separaban de la boca del otro, entonces se miran nuevamente, y cierran los ojos y…

_**Continuará…**_

Hola, se que me he demorado bastante en actualizar, pero el colegio me tiene exhausta, especialmente la semana pasada.

Como les prometí acá les deje una parte donde puede pasar dos cosas en el capítulo siguiente.

Bueno ahora les responderé a los reviews del capítulo anterior.

**Arisa-ClampFan****: **gracias por tu reviews, me alegra que te haya gustado la trama, y lo de shaoran con peluca y pulsera, fue algo que se me ocurrió cuando estada escribiendo el capítulo.

**Angel Zafiro**: bueno, no se si podrá haber una versión femenina de touya, pero lo pensaré, jaja XD, gracias por tu review.

**Shaoran y Sakura forever: **enserio gracias por tu review, se que sólo llevo 3 capítulos, pero espero haberte aclarado una de tus dudas.

**coty li: **gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te haya gustado los primeros capítulos.

**Isabel:** gracias por lo de 100 original, algo tenía que crear después de leer varios fic, espero que dejes un review.

**Ninor-san**: ojalá que te hayas dado cuenta de que, no estoy apresurada, lo que ocurrió en este capítulo, sólo fue casualidad, aunque yo hubiese pensado lo mismo que tu s no fuera la escritora, gracias por tu comentario :D

**Star Nigth**: hola, bueno gracias por tu review, me gustó que te haya gustado mi fic, y bueno, ya acabo de explicarte el porque de mi retraso bye :D.

**Lita Wellington**: gracias por tu pequeño comentario, ah y también es un gusto conocerte :D, espero que te guste este capítulo bye.

Atte.

SakuStar


	4. Desorden y Sonrojos

Tal vez sólo era un simple roce de labios, pero para ellos era algo más; para él, era descubrir un nuevo sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, y que en ese instante estaba naciendo, o tal vez estaba creciendo, para ella, todavía era algo confuso, po

_**Capítulo Anterior**_

_Al quedar sus cuerpos bastante cerca del otro, no pudieron evitar mirarse intensamente a los ojos, shaoran perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Sakura, y Sakura perdiéndose en los ojos café chocolate de shaoran; shaoran, al verse en como estaba con Sakura, intenta pararse, pero cae de nuevo._

_Lo siento- dice shaoran bastante sonrojado, mirando fijamente a shaoran._

_No importa- dice Sakura, que se encontraba en el mismo estado de shaoran._

_Nuevamente se miran intensamente a los ojos, pero esta vez, como si alguno de los dos tuviera un imán, empezaron a acercarse, sólo quedaban cinco centímetros que los separaban de la boca del otro, entonces se miran nuevamente, y cierran los ojos y…_

**Capítulo 4: Desorden y Sonrojos**

Tal vez sólo era un simple roce de labios, pero para ellos era algo más; para él, era descubrir un nuevo sentimiento que nunca había sentido antes, y que en ese instante estaba naciendo, o tal vez estaba creciendo, para ella, todavía era algo confuso, por una parte podría darle una oportunidad al sentimiento que estaba sintiendo, o simplemente ignorarlo, pero este último pensamiento le costaba, le costaba ignorar algo así tan fácilmente, y es que no todos los días sientes mariposas (aunque sean bastante pequeñas, cabe decir), y más aún con lo que le ha pasado, pero bueno, por algo era un sentimiento confuso.

Poco a poco, se fueron volviendo a la realidad, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y estaba sucediendo, todo por un simple accidente; se fueron separando lentamente, no obstante, para su buena o mala suerte de ambos, sienten el sonido de la puerta abrirse, al voltear sus caras, se encuentran con la cara de Reika, que los miraba de una manera burlesca y pícara.

-"Al parecer a ustedes dos los dejan solos un rato, y no pierden el tiempo por lo que veo"- dice Reika burlándose de la situación en que se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran.

-"Eh… yo…ya me tengo que ir…voy a llegar tarde, espero que Tomoyo no se enoje"- dice una Sakura ya parada, y muerta de la vergüenza, y obviamente con un tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-"Hermana, Tomoyo nunca, pero **nunca** se enoja contigo, es más sucede todo lo contrario, no se como Tomoyo puede soportar siempre esto, la admiro"- dice Reika, pero recalcando la última parte, en la cual hasta le llegó a salir bastante brillo en sus ojos.

-"Jajá jajá, no eres la única que la admira Rei"- agregó Sakura, intentando que Reika se olvidara del acontecimiento, el cual había presenciado en primera fila, e intentando ocultar sus traicioneros nervios- "bueno, adiós Rei, te portas bien, y espero que no dejes patas arriba (desordenada) la casa ¿de acuerdo?"- pregunta la ojiverde recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Reika- "Ah, se me olvidaba, gracias por encontrar mi cuaderno Shaoran, adiós"- termina diciendo Sakura bastante sonrojada por lo último y saliendo de la pieza de Reika.

-"de nada, fue un placer"- dice un Shaoran embobado, mirando fijamente el rumbo que tomó la ojiverde.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Ya había pasado una hora desde el **pequeño** incidente, y se encontraba un Shaoran siendo retado, o mejor dicho, estaba siendo maltratado verbalmente por nuestra pequeña e inocente Reika, la cual lo único que le decía que por culpa de él, por no saber absolutamente nada, pero absolutamente **nada** de lenguaje, y por haberle ensañado mal a la pobre niña, la había retado por culpa de él, y ahora era él el que estaba recibiendo un gran discurso, en el cual decía cada cinco minutos, que se moría de hambre siendo profesor de lenguaje; pero lo único que pensaba nuestro Shaoran, en que si ese discurso no lo terminaba pronto, iba a correr mucha, pero mucha sangre en la casa de las Kinomoto, pero como **no** quería ser un asesino, y mucho menos ir a prisión, se aguantaba todas las ganas que tenía, porque ganas le sobraban y muchas.

-"… Entonces para la próxima que me quieras intentar enseñar lenguaje, mejor quédate calladito, porque para la otra, yo me las apañaré para que me valla mejor en esa asignatura, porque para eso si que eres un asco"- sentenció Reika.

-"Esta bien, si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré"- dice Shaoran inhalando bastante oxígeno, para agregar- "lo admito, siempre fue, es y será el único ramo en el cual tendré que estudiar"- terminó de agregar Shaoran suspirando.

-"¡¿Cómo que el único?!- dice Reika gritando- "o sea, en los demás ramos no tienes que estudiar, ni siquiera una sola pizca"- dice Reika bastante sorprendida, y más aún cuando Shaoran asintió- "no lo puedo creer, ¡estoy en frente del mayor superdotado del mundo, que al mismo tiempo es el mayor idiota de la humanidad!- añade Reika, diciendo lo último apropósito, con el fin de molestar bastante al "superdotado", que en ese momento le salían llamas por los ojos y le mostraba a Reika su cara llena de furia.

-"Yo que tú, comienzo a correr, porque si te atrapo, estarás en graves problemas jovencita"- contestó Shaoran, viendo como Reika empezaba a correr lo más rápido posible por toda la casa.

Por lo de recién, se escuchaba un gran alboroto en la casa de las Kinomoto, la gente que pasaba por fuera de la casa, la quedaba mirando bastante raro, lo cual provocaba que dejaban fluir su imaginación, en la cual hay que agregar, que era bastante amplia.

Mientras que en el interior de la casa, Shaoran y Reika corriendo por toda la casa, hasta que en una de todas esas corridas llegan al living.

-"Reika, ¿tomemos un descanso?"- pregunta Shaoran bastante cansado e intentando recuperar el aliento, y es que la pequeña niña de tan sólo nueve años, le hizo dar vuelta la casa ¡Cinco Veces Corriendo!, y no es que el gran Shaoran Li no fuese lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarla, todo lo contrario, el era el mejor en atletismo, lo que sucede es que la pequeña Reika, se escabullía cuando estaba apunto de atraparla, por esa simple razón nuestro Shaoran se encontraba tan cansado.

-"Esta bien, como tu digas"- responde Reika positivamente, lo cual le pareció raro a Shaoran, porque no todos los días Reika te dice algo que era para la conveniencia ajena, y para la mala suerte de Shaoran, Reika ya estaba pensando en un plan para molestar a su niñero.

En eso Reika toma uno de los cojines que estaba en el sofá rápidamente y le propina un gran almohadazo a Shaoran en el brazo, lo cual provoca el enojo de Shaoran, no porque el primer golpe, sino por los otros que le venían rápidamente y cada vez eran más fuerte, y es que esa cara angelical que tenía esa niña, no lo tenía que engañar, porque esa niña para tener muy poca edad, poseía una fuerza monstruosa, lo cual le estaba hiriendo gravemente su orgullo, entonces Shaoran toma un cojín rojo, que era el más próximo a el, y así comenzó la pelea en el living, pero para muy mala suerte de Shaoran, es que su cojín era más chico que el de Reika, el cual no le ayudaba mucho a protegerse, y menos le ayudaba para atacar a Reika.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

En otro lugar, y a la misma hora, se encontraba Sakura caminando a punto de llegar a la casa…mansión… de su prima, compañera y mejor amiga Tomoyo. Al llegar a la reja de la casa…mansión… toca el timbre, en donde la hacen identificarse, y luego la hacen pasar. Al llegar a la habitación de Tomoyo, esta última la recibe con una sonrisa.

-"Hola Sakura, pero que cara tienes, ¿te paso algo?, ¿llamo a la policía?, ¿necesitas algo?, dime que te paso en este mismo instante Sakura Kinomoto"- dice Tomoyo muy preocupada y a la vez decidida, y es que ver la cara de su mejor amiga bastante sonrojada, y con los ojos con algo de brillo, era algo que no se veía desde aquel suceso, hace mas o menos dos años aproximadamente.

-"Hola Tomoyo, bueno…que tal si estudiamos primero y después te cuento todo"- dice Sakura tratando de evadir aquellas preguntas.

-"Esta bien, pero me cuentas TODO, y con lujos y detalles"- dice Tomoyo mirando a Sakura directamente a los ojos, lo cual provocó un poco de incomodidad a la ojiverde.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

De tanto pegarse, defenderse y esquivar ataques del otro, Reika y Shaoran llegaron a la cocina de la casa, hasta que descansaron cinco segundos, lo cual bastó para que Reika tomara un poco de harina que se encontraba en el mesón y se la tira a Shaoran en la cara.

-"Que mala puntería, más suerte para la próxima"- dice Shaoran burlándose de Reika, ya que pudo alcanzar justo a tiempo, a esquivar la, pero no se alcanzó a dar cuenta que Reika después de su comentario, había tomado otro poco de harina, y se la lanzó, dándole justo en el pecho a Shaoran.

-"¿Decías algo?"- le contesta Reika después con una sonrisa triunfante, lo cual bastó para que Shaoran tomara un par de huevos y lanzárselos a su ropa.

Y así comenzó la nueva guerra, pero esta vez de comida; se veían cosas volando de aquí para allá, un poco de jugo, de harina, de huevo, fideos, y todo lo que este par encontraba en su camino.

-"¿Te rindes?"- pregunta Reika, apoyándose del mesón.

-"Nunca"- respondió Shaoran, para comenzar nuevamente la guerra, el la cual todavía se veía ningún ganador posible.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Después de un largo rato de estudio, Sakura se encontraba sentada en una silla, en la cual se estiró y soltó un bostezo.

-"Bueno, ahora me dirás que es lo que te pasa Sakura"- pregunta Tomoyo con una mirada de cómplice.

-"Esta bien, creí que me iba a salvar, pero tú ganas"- responde Sakura, para después tomar aire profundo y empezar a contar todo –"Verás, después de llegar a mi casa cambiarme y todo lo demás, empecé a buscar el cuaderno rosado que tanto te gusta, pero no lo encontraba, así que pensé que seguramente debería estar en la pieza de Reika, y fui hacia allá, mientras pasaba todo esto, ya había llegado el niñero de mi hermana"- dice Sakura para ordenar sus pensamientos, e intentar no sonrojarse por la parte que venía –" y como la pieza de mi hermana estaba tan desordenada, me costaba trabajo encontrarlo, hasta que abre la puerta Shaoran, que es el niñero de Reika, y me empezó ha ayudar a buscar mi cuaderno, y luego.."- añade Sakura sin terminar, y dejar la pieza en completo silencio.

-"¿Qué pasó Sakura?"- pregunta Tomoyo, con una mirada de preocupación.

-"Lu…luego Shaoran me dijo que había encontrado mi cuaderno, y antes de que me lo pasara, el se calló encima mío y…"- dice Sakura, pero siendo interrumpida por Tomoyo.

-"¿Te hizo algo malo Sakura?, porque si así fue se las verá conmigo, o sino dejaré de llamarme Tomoyo Daidoji- dice Tomoyo parándose de la silla, y colocándose en una pose desafiante.

-"No no me hizo nada malo, lo que pasa es que después de que se cayera encima mío, bueno nos… nos…nos besamos"- dice Sakura muy sonrojada, llevándose las manos hacia sus labios, recordando lo sucedido.

-"Se...se ¡¡BESARON!!"- grita una Tomoyo con los ojos como plato, y muy exaltada.

-"Bueno, exactamente no fue un beso, sólo…sólo nos rozamos los labio, pero, desde hace bastante tiempo que no me sentía así, desde hace bastante tiempo que no siento esas mariposas en el estómago"- intenta aclarar Sakura cabizbaja.

-"Pero…pero…¡PERO ES LO MEJOR QUE TE ESTÁ PASANDO AMIGA!, mira, es mejor que vuelvas a sentir eso nuevamente, porque así podrás salir adelante un cien por ciento, además recuerda que no todos los hombres son iguales, aunque a veces llegues a pensar lo contrario"- dice Tomoyo tomando las manos de Sakura para darle suficientemente confianza.

-"Gracias Tomoyo"- responde Sakura, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"No hay de que, Sakura, mira, ¿qué te parece si mañana salimos a comer una helado nosotros cuatro?- pregunta Tomoyo.

-"Genial, pero ¿Por qué cuatro?"- pregunta una Sakura bastante sorprendida.

-"Ah, lo que pasa es que se me ocurrió invitar a el mejor amigo de Eriol, lo conocí esta mañana, así que no me pareció mala idea, ¿estás de acuerdo?"- pregunta Tomoyo.

-"Claro, no hay ningún problema"- termina diciendo Sakura, para por fin pararse de la silla en la que se encontraba.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Por fin había terminado la guerra, y no hubo ni ganadores ni vencidos, pero lo que si hubo, fue un desastre en el living, como en la cocina (aunque más en esta última), al ver Shaoran todo el despelote que habían dejado ellos, lo único que vio fue su despido, si es que de la nada llegaba la mamá de Reika, así que pensó que había que colocar cartas sobre la mesa.

-"Reika paremos, mira todo el despelote que dejamos, así que mejor empecemos a ordenar"- dice Shaoran mirando seriamente a Reika.

-"Si tu quieres, pero será solamente una tregua"- dice Reika, bastante desconfiada.

-"Entonces una tregua será"- dice Shaoran tomando la mano de Reika para cerrar el pacto.

Y empezaron a ordenar, Reika empezó a acomodar el living, para avanzar así más rápido, y Shaoran empezó a barrer la cocina, para avanzar más rápido, porque ya eran las siete y treinta minutos, y en media hora tenían que arreglar todo el desorden que habían causado. Reika, después de haber ordenado el living, comenzó a ayudarle a Shaoran con la cocina, lavaron platos, trapearon, y nuevamente barrieron, quedando así la cocina en su máximo esplendor. Al rato después se fueron a cambiar, sólo faltaban diez minutos para las ocho de la noche; Reika al ver la hora que era, decidió colocarse su pijama blanco con conejitos; al bajarse sorprendió mucho al ver a Shaoran totalmente cambiado de ropa.

-"¿Y esa ropa de dónde la sacaste?"- pregunta Reika al llegar al primer piso.

-"Siempre traigo un repuesto, por si pasa algo, pero nunca me imaginé algo como lo que hicimos"- dice Shaoran recordado todo el despelote que había hecho.

En eso se oye girar el picaporte de la puerta, y ven que madre e hija Kinomoto, entran por la puerta.

-"Hola Reika, Hola Shaoran"- saluda la madre e hija que habían entrado a la casa.

-"Hola mamá"- dice una Reika, para luego ir a abrazar a su mamá.

-"Y cuéntame Reika, ¿te divertiste?"- pregunta Nadeshiko, después corresponder el abrazo de su hija.

-"Si, me divertí bastante con Shaoran, pero me divertí más cuando estaba Sakura con nosotros"- dice Reika _inocentemente_, haciendo sonrojar a ambos castaños, por hacerles recordar aquel _casi_ beso.

-"Bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir señora Nadeshiko, adiós, nos vemos…_Sakura_"- se despide Shaoran, diciendo esto último bastante bajo para que sólo Sakura lo oyera, lo que provocó nuevamente el sonrojo de esta última.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Al día siguiente todo transcurrió normal para Shaoran, y mejor aún porque lo había llamado la señora Kinomoto para decirle que hoy día no era necesario que fuera a trabajar porque ella pidió el día libre, y hoy día iba a salir con Eriol, con su novia y con la mejor amiga de esta a las seis.

Sakura y Tomoyo, ya habían llegado (hace unos minutos atrás) al sitio en donde iban a tomar el helado, pero todavía faltaban dos personajes.

-"Que se demoran, Eriol me dijo que ya iba a llegar, pero han pasado diez minutos, y es de muy, pero de _muy_ mala educación hacer esperar a una dama, y aún más si es su novia"- dice una Tomoyo bastante exaltado, por la impuntualidad de su novio.

-"Tomoyo, tranquilízate que ya van a llegar"- dice Sakura intentando calmar a su mejor amiga.

-"Lo intento, pero me carga que me hagan esperar, excepto tú Sakura"- dice Tomoyo, respirando profundamente.

-"Deberías hacerle caso a Sakura, mi amatista"- dice Eriol apareciendo de la nada por detrás de las chicas.

-"Ya estebas tardando mucho"- dice Tomoyo enojada.

-"Pero aquí estoy, sano y salvo"- dice Eriol con una sonrisa en su cara, logrando sacarle también una sonrisa a Tomoyo-"Hola Sakura, Sakura…Sakura"- intenta despertar de su asombro Eriol a Sakura.

-"No creí que mis palabras de ayer cuando me despedí de ti se hicieran realidad tan rápido _Sakura_"- dice una voz detrás de Eriol.

-"Pero ¿que haces tú aquí?- pregunta Sakura al ver a Shaoran al frente suyo, _"esta va a ser una tarde bastante larga_" pensó Sakura.

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola a todos, volví para despejarles de les dudas que les dejé en el capítulo anterior, jajajajaja.**

**Bueno, a decir verdad, me encantó este capítulo, estaba tan emocionada escribiéndolo XD.**

**Les quería agradecer por todos lo reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior y a toas las personas que leen y siguen mi historia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y algún comentario, duda o cualquier cosa mándeme un reviews :D.**

**Atte.**

**SakuStar**


	5. Recuerdos y una Invitación

**Capítulo Anterior**

_-"Ya estebas tardando mucho"- dice Tomoyo enojada._

_-"Pero aquí estoy, sano y salvo"- dice Eriol con una sonrisa en su cara, logrando sacarle también una sonrisa a Tomoyo-"Hola Sakura, Sakura…Sakura"- intenta despertar de su asombro Eriol a Sakura._

_-"No creí que mis palabras de ayer cuando me despedí de ti se hicieran realidad tan rápido __Sakura__"- dice una voz detrás de Eriol._

_-"Pero ¿que haces tú aquí?- pregunta Sakura al ver a Shaoran al frente suyo, __"esta va a ser una tarde bastante larga__" pensó Sakura_.

**Capítulo 5: Recuerdos y una Invitación**

-"Verás, mi mejor amigo me invitó a tomar helado junto a su novia y con la amiga de su novia"- responde Shaoran acercándose a la mesa.

-"Esperen, antes que cambiemos de tema, nos podrían explicar a Tomoyo y a mi ¿cómo es que ustedes se conocen?"- pregunta Eriol con bastante curiosidad.

-"Eriol, el es el que cuida a Reika"- dice Sakura con mucha simpleza.

-"Entonces él es tu… tu… nuevo amigo"- se apresuró en decir Tomoyo y mirando fijamente a Sakura lo cual produjo que esta se sonrojara, porque ya sabía que pensamientos se le pasaban por la cabeza a Tomoyo.

-"Se podría decir, ¿cierto Sa-Ku-ra?- dice y pregunta Shaoran acercándose un poco más a la ojiverde.

-"Emm…mm...si"- responde algo dudosa Sakura por la cercanía de cierto castaño, el cual le hacía producir ciertas sensaciones totalmente desconocidas para ella.

-"Bueno, que les parece si ya pedimos los helados"- termina diciendo Tomoyo al ver que la camarera se acercaba hacia ellos.

-"Buenas tardes, que helado se van a servir"- pregunta la camarera.

-"Yo uno de frutilla"- dice Tomoyo.

-"Uno de vainilla por favor"- dice Eriol

-"Uno de Chocolate"- dicen al unísono Sakura y Shaoran, provocando la risa de la pareja acompañante.

-"OK, entonces sería, uno de frutilla, uno de vainilla y dos de chocolate"- finalizó la camarera.

-"Eriol, ¿cuándo te decidiste a pedirle a Tomoyo que fuera tu novia?"- pregunta la mayor de los Kinomoto, bastante interesada en el tema.

-"Hace poco, en realidad hace tres días atrás, cuando tuviste que irte temprano, y desde entonces somos novios"- dice Eriol observando a Tomoyo con ojos de enamorados.

-"Que lindo, se ven tan tierno juntos"- dice Sakura suspirando al final, apoyando sus codos en la mesa para poder sostener su cabeza.

-"Aquí están sus helados"- dice la camarera sorprendiendo a todos.

Mientras estaban en el local donde estaban tomando sus helados, hablaban de cosas triviales, se reían al saber la complejidad de Shaoran en lenguaje (les tuvo que contar sí o sí el suceso con Reika) y este como veía que Sakura era la que más disfrutaba esta complejidad, la atacó con sus problemas a las matemáticas, lo cual hizo el mismo efecto en todos, y así pasaron la tarde, salieron del local, pasearon un rato hasta que empezó el lindo atardecer en la cuidad de Tomoeda, lo que hizo que la parejita se fuera por un rumbo distintos que los castaños.

-"Shaoran, podrás acompañar a Sakura a su casa, es que como ya se hace tarde, me da miedo que le pase algo"- dice Tomoyo con una carita de perrito abandonado.

-"Si no hay problema, además mi casa queda a unas cuantas de la de Sakura"- dice Shaoran, intentando nos saltar de la felicidad, porque va estar solo con Sakura.

-"Bueno amigo, cuídala, porque no seré el único que te de una buena golpiza si es algo le sucede"- dice esto Eriol acercándose a Shaoran y le dice en susurro-"s_uerte_"- y se aleja.

-"Bueno Sakura, por cualquier cosa me llamas al celular "- dice Tomoyo y hace los mismo que Eriol-"_suerte amiga__"_- y se va dejándolos completamente solos.

Y ambos empezaron a caminar rumbo a sus casas, se formó un ambiente bastante incómodo, lo que les hacía pensar a ambos con una rapidez de pensamientos.

_-"Haber Shaoran piensa rápido, para poder hablar con ella y podamos escuchar su voz"- se decía a si mismo Shaoran-"su voz, es tan angelical, tan hermosa, como toda en ella, su risa es hermosa, sus ojos maravilloso, parece que me está empezando a gustar Sakura"- termina diciendo internamente Shaoran, pero lo que no sabía es que una castaña estaba pensando algo bastante parecido._

_-"Hay, me incomoda este silencio, que hago, es que no se de que hablar me siento muy nerviosa con sólo mirarlo, y es que no me puedo permitir que me pase lo mismo, no quiero que me pase lo mismo que el año pasado"- pensaba Sakura, pero en eso se acuerda lo que su prima le había dicho ayer…_

"_recuerda, __**no**__ todos los hombres son iguales, aunque _

_A veces pensamos lo contrario"_

_-"OK, creo que le daré una oportunidad a este sentimiento, porque algo me dice que él, que Shaoran es distinto, además Reika no ha hecho nada para alejarlo de mi"- y con este último pensamiento se le formó una sonrisa a nuestra castaña._

Al estar ambos callados, y cada uno absortos en sus pensamientos, no se dieron cuenta que se encontraban en un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de sus casas, en eso Sakura se queda observando aquel parque, y varios recuerdos venían a su mente.

-"Sakura…Sakura… SAKURA"- dice Shaoran intentando que Sakura vuelva de su mundo a este.

-"¿Qué pasa Shaoran?"- dice Sakura confundida, ya que recién había bajado de su mundo.

-"Lo que pasa es que te estaba llamando porque de repente te detuviste y empezaste a mirar el parque y luego ya no me contestaba"- explica el castaño mirando el parque.

-"Es que este parque me trae muchos recuerdos y…… podríamos quedarnos un ratito aquí, sólo será un momento"- dice Sakura con ojos de cachorritos.

-"Pero sólo un rato"- dice Shaoran comenzando a seguir a Sakura, la cual se sentó en un columpio y como había otro el se sentó en el otro.

Nuevamente se formó un ambiente incómodo, pero ahora no era tan así, porque ambos recordaban muy bien este parque, el cual los había unido desde bastante tiempo sin darse cuenta.

-"Este parque es muy preciado para mi, en este parque conocí a un niño bastante lindo y tierno, el aún sin conocerme totalmente me protegía de los que se burlaban de mí cuando tenía cinco años, y así nos fuimos haciendo amigo, pero el día que más recuerdo fue cuando nos hicimos una promesa en aquel árbol"- dice Sakura apuntando a un árbol de cerezo-"ahora que lo pienso, te puede resultar bastante chistoso, pero dijimos que cuando seamos adultos nos casaremos, porque él me dijo que me quería proteger y estar conmigo por siempre, y ese día nos tomamos una foto, para siempre recordar esa promesa, aunque a mi la foto se me perdió entre el cambio de casa, pero luego el se fue de la cuidad y nunca más lo vi"- termina Sakura con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Shaoran solamente la escuchaba, y una que otra vez la miraba, en verdad se veía preciosa bajo el atardecer, el cual ya estaba llegando a su límite, y cuando terminó Sakura todo quedó en silencio y vio que era su turno de hablar.

-"Bueno, a mi me pasó algo parecido, pero no recuerdo mucho, lo único que recuerdo bien es a una niña bastante tierna, angelical, su sonrisa me cautivaba, pero sus ojos, el cual no recuerdo muy bien de que color era, me encantaba, eso me hacía volver todos los días al parque sólo para volver a ver sus ojos y su sonrisa"- dice Shaoran y pensó en agregar _esa niña se parece mucho a ti, Sakura_, pero se lo guardó para él.

En eso Sakura se para del columpio y se da media vuelta para Scar algo de su pantalón, al terminar de sacarlo se da media vuelta de nuevo, pero esta vez su cara contiene algo de rosado en sus mejillas, y le entrega una sobre a Shaoran.

-"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunta Shaoran parándose del columpio.

-"Bueno, es una invitación para el cumpleaños de Reika, es que como te has portado bien con nosotras, yo te quería invitar, ya invité a Tomoyo y a Eriol,…"-decía Sakura muerta de vergüenza.

-"Me encantaría ir"- dice Shaoran con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"Pero si no quieres ir no importa… ¿qué dijiste?"- dice Sakura que al hablar rápido no se fijó en la respuesta de Shaoran.

-"Que me encantaría ir"- repite Shaoran.

-"Gracias"- dice Sakura y lo abraza, lo que produzco el sonrojo de ambos, ya que Shaoran le correspondió el abrazo, y la aferraba hacia él.

Después de ese abrazo, se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura, el ambiente era muy cómodo para ambos que nuevamente estaban en sus mundos.

Al llegar a la casa de la ojiverde, Shaoran la dejó sana y salva en la puerta de su casa, y al despedirse Sakura le da un beso en la mejilla a Shaoran y entra rápidamente a su casa; Shaoran al ver esto coloca su mano en la mejilla besada, y comienza a caminar rumbo a su casa. Sakura al entrar a su casa, se va corriendo rápidamente a su pieza, abre la ventana y…

-"Hasta mañana Shaoran"- dice Sakura lo bastante fuerte para que Shaoran la escuche.

Al ver que él la escuchó, ya que detuvo su caminata y se da media vuelta y le hace una seña con la mano y le regala una sonrisa, ella hace lo mismo.

Sakura cierra la ventana y ve a su hermana al lado de su puerta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-"No sabía que tenía tanta confianza con mi niñero, para que te despidieras con un beso en la mejilla, y más aún que te devolvieras a despedir de él desde tu ventana"- dice Reika muerta de la risa por dentro al ver la cara de su hermana junto a todos los colores que tenía.

-"Es que… bueno… somos…… amigos"- se apresuró en decir esto último Sakura, haciéndola creer que le había creído.

-"Cualquiera que te viera diría que estás enamorada de mi niñero"- termina diciendo Reika yéndose a su habitación.

-"_Enamorada… enamorada de Shaoran_"- dice Sakura quedándose dormida con este pensamiento.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/

Antes de abrir la puerta de su casa soltó un suspiro por todo lo que había vivido en la tarde, y al recordar el beso sonrió y se adentró a su casa.

-"Llegué"- dijo Shaoran dejando las llaves en una mesita que se encontraba al lado suyo.

-"¿Cómo la pasaste con tus amigos hijo?"- dice Hien apagando la televisión y observando cada movimiento de Shaoran.

-"Excelente, realmente la pase muy bien papá"- dice Shaoran con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro lo que sorprendió y alegró profundamente a su padre.

-"Me alegro hijo, Oye, Meiling me dijo que te digiera que si mañana la podrías acompañar donde una amiga"- le dice Hien a Shaoran.

-"No sé si pueda, mañana tengo que ir a la Universidad y tengo que trabajar, pero mañana hablo con ella"- dice Shaoran subiendo las escaleras-"Buenas noches, papá"-

-"Buenas noches, Shaoran"- escuchó decir Shaoran a Hien mientras subía las escaleras.

Al llegar al pasillo del segundo piso, escuchó la voz de su prima conversando por teléfono con alguien, debería ser una amiga pensó Shaoran. Luego de llegar a su habitación se dio una ducha de uno quince minutos aproximadamente y se puso el pijama.

Antes de dormir se tiró en su cama, y tomó un cuadro, en el cual había una fotografía de dos niños sonriendo y tomados de la mano, la niña vestía un vestido amarillo, el cual con una cinta se amarraba atrás de su cintura no desarrollada, llevaba un sombrero que combinaba con el vestido y zapatos negros; en cambio el niño vestía una jardinera azul y una polera blanca que hacían juego con sus zapatillas; los niños no debían tener en esa fotografía más de seis años, y justo detrás de ellos se encontraba un árbol de cerezo bastante frondoso.

-"_Sakura"-_ dice en un suspiro Shaoran, dejando el cuadro en la mesita de noche que había al lado de su cama, y se dispuso a dormir.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Hola!, primero que nada quería pedirles mil disculpas por las demoras, pero la imaginación se me fue en estos meses, pero lo bueno es que ahora cuando empecé a escribir se me vinieron bastantes ideas, así que el próximo capítulo puede que salga la próxima semana.**

**Gracias a todos por los que me dejaron review, eso me animó a decir, ya tengo que subir el 4º capítulo y aquí está.**

**¡Qué pasen un Feliz Año nuevo!**

**Atte.**

**SakuStar**


End file.
